onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Patrick Redfield
Former Impel Down Prisoner Where was it said that he is a former Impel Down prisoner? I know I don't understand japanese, so I can't be certain from the trailer, but I just want to know where this came from. Montblanc Noland (talk) 14:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Says it at the beginning of this trailer. 14:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Montblanc Noland (talk) 15:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Subbed Trailer Hey guys. I'm wondering if this fan-translated/subbed version of the first trailer would be a credible source. http://www.saiyanisland.com/2013/09/one-piece-unlimited-world-red-trailer-english-subs/ We could use it to fill in some of the missing sections not only on Patrick's page but also Pato and Yadoya. I just want to get everyone's opinions. Montblanc Noland (talk) 22:27, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Biting a Devil Fruit If trailer shows that, wouldn't that make him a Devil Fruit user? Should we categorize him now, or wait? 22:33, September 21, 2013 (UTC) we should wait cause it would be weird to categorize him as a df user if we didnt even know what his df does at all, i mean even with speculative df's like doflamingo's we know a little bit about it-- 22:39, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, wait until we have an idea of what his abilities are. 22:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I think we should add him in Category:Devil Fruit Users and wait until more is revealed. 10:42, September 26, 2013 (UTC) No, Staw. Don't even add the category yet. Let's just wait it out. 10:45, September 26, 2013 (UTC) it almost looks like the sala sala no mi, smiley's fruit. anyone else notice he has ceasar clown's face? his design is pretty cool overall. AsuraDrago 18:08, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages aren't places for things like that. 18:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC) In the fourth trailer he was shown swinging his cane like a sword and caused a circular wave of darkness-like energy to slice the cliffs of fishman island, where the battle against hody first took place. Should we put that in the abilities & powers section or wait until we learn more? AsuraDrago 02:08, September 27, 2013 (UTC) we should wait-- 02:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Of course we should add it. 10:01, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The move was similar to kaku's tempest kick: sky slicer, i'm just trying to figure out how to word it. but it looks like he's a swordsman. AsuraDrago 15:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) staw we should wait, all we have to add is a very vague description of an unknown attack-- 20:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Who said you'll have to name the attack? Add what you saw, which is what Asura said. Nothing more and nothing less. 06:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC) no, we should wait-- 17:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Nice reasons you have. Asura just add it in the page. 17:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) no, we shouldn't add anything onto his abilities section until we know more about the attacks, all we know is that he swings his cane which cause a circular wave of energy to come out, we should definitely wait-- 17:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) It's a fact so we add it. 18:42, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well all we know so far is that he has some swordsman skill, maybe. As well as an unknown devil fruits. I just thought i'd bring it up to see what you would think of it. But maybe we should wait for the next trailer or the game's release until we know a little bit more. AsuraDrago 01:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) What's on the article now is fine. Can we close this discussion while we wait? 19:59, October 7, 2013 (UTC) well no one has added anything since my last comment, so i assumed we were done for the time being. AsuraDrago 04:03, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok the newest trailer was released, he was shown releasing what appeared to be a large burst of red aura, and vampire teeth about to bite Yadoya's neck. AsuraDrago 17:27, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Bounty In the credits of the Game you could see a wanted poster it seems like his bounty is by 239.000.000.--Icis Leibgarde (talk) 13:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Does anyone have a better quality pic of the bounty poster? The published one doesn't allow to read the amount, as the first number is pretty fused with the Berry symbol and the other ones vaguely resemble -38.000.000, but that's just speculation. 11:28, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Jolly Roger At the end of One Piece: Unlimited World Red we see what appears to be a Jolly Roger on his umbrella, should we consider that to be his mark and have a image of it already?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:51, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Sure Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:18, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Can someone provide one now?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:06, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Just look it up on YouTube. Upload it yourself. 17:01, March 9, 2018 (UTC) If I could upload it myself I would, including the images for early One Piece, VIZ Media if I have to, but I don't know how and that is why I make the requests.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:10, March 9, 2018 (UTC) http://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Redfield.png From One Piece Color Walk 6 Gorilla. Rhavkin (talk) 17:15, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Thank You Rhavkin but I saw a image of it from the game in a YouTube video, I don't know how to take it but if you can please. Also what is the purpose of One Piece Spam wikia?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:31, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Can you link the video? Rhavkin (talk) 17:34, March 18, 2018 (UTC) http://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Redfield2.png How about this? Rhavkin (talk) 18:22, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Good but still what is the purpose of One Piece Spam wikia?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:26, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Uploading test images instead of uploading here and them remove unused files. Rhavkin (talk) 18:28, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Could someone please upload the jolly roger to the gallery already?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:19, March 8, 2019 (UTC) You do it. Rhavkin (talk) 21:23, March 8, 2019 (UTC) I don't know how or how to change filenames.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:31, March 8, 2019 (UTC) One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Image Guidelines. have a fun read. Rhavkin (talk) 22:04, March 8, 2019 (UTC)